The present invention relates generally to part installing holders, and more particularly to a part installing holder for installing a part on a printed circuit board to make an electrical connection between the part and the printed circuit board and for removing the part from the printed circuit board.
Generally, several types of electronic parts are packaged into a printed circuit board (hereinafter referred to as a PC board), the electronic parts being electrically connected to the PC board by soldering them directly or indirectly to the PC board. For example, for an indicating lamp, one method for installing the indicating lamp on the PC board is to install the indicating lamp directly on a display panel and then electrically connect the display panel to the PC board via a connecting wire. Another method for installing the indicating lamp is to solder the indicating lamp directly to the PC board and install the PC board on the display panel. And, still another method for installing a part on the PC board is to solder a socket to the PC board to make an electrical connection between them so that the part can be installed on and removed from the socket.
However, the need to replace an existing electronic part with a new part for specification changes or maintenance purposes occasionally arises after the existing electronic part is installed on the PC board. And in some cases, a demand for a parts exchange regarding the PC board occurs, for example, to change a color specification of an indicating lamp. If the part is soldered to the PC board, it is difficult to remove the part from the PC board without putting an additional burden on the manufacturer who usually supplies finished products on a streamlined basis. Removal of the part from the PC board requires first removing the solder, which often results in a loss of time and assembly line labor. The use of the socket facilitates parts exchange work, but there is still a problem in view of the cost of manufacturing products.